young love will mess you up
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Tan condenadamente cursi.


**Disclaimer: **todo a Koyoharu Gotouge.

**Summary: **Tan condenadamente cursi.

**Pareja: **Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Nezuko.

**Advertencia: **(posible) ooc & spoilers del manga.

**Notas: **soy trash por las rarepairs y por estos dos, no podéis juzgarme.

* * *

**young love will mess you up**

* * *

Tras casi dos días de viaje, Inosuke finalmente regresa a la Mansión de las Mariposas después de finalizar su misión en solitario, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Se había vuelto poco común que los enviaran a misiones por separado, pero ahora puede entender perfectamente porqué sólo lo habían enviado a él; pues el demonio en cuestión resultó ser nada más que un debilucho, cuya supervivencia hasta el momento se había debido más a su capacidad de esconderse que a cualquier fuerza física. La pelea fue ridículamente corta y sencilla, dejándolo ligeramente molesto por lo anti-climática que había terminado siendo aquella misión en solitario. Había sido tan patética que ni siquiera podía sentirse bien por haber salido victorioso.

Y, además— no lo admitirá fácilmente, pero ese par de días se le habían hecho inmensamente largos y tediosos; aquella delusoria pelea sólo sirviendo como la gota que derramó el vaso, por así decirlo.

Salir a misiones no resulta ser tan divertido estando solo, y le resulta extraño pensar de esa manera porque es exactamente así como solía realizarlas antes— antes de conocerlos a ellos; cuando la vida no era más que un combate diario y la calidez de la amabilidad humana nada más que un concepto abstracto, un recuerdo borroso. Sin embargo ahora es distinto— tiene… _amigos_, una especie de equipo— de familia, tal vez— y, la verdad es que con el tiempo había terminado por aprender a acostumbrarse y apreciar sus compañías. Descubrió que pelear al lado de personas en las que sabe que puede confiar con su vida es una de las mejores maneras de pelear.

(Y esa es probablemente la cosa más cursi que ha pensado alguna vez. Culpa mentalmente a Tanjirou por ese cambio de perspectiva.)

Puede ver a la distancia al par de hermanos Kamado ayudar a Aoi y al resto de las chicas a colgar la ropa y las sábanas recién lavadas en los tendederos del jardín. Tanjirou no tarda en percatarse de su llegada —seguramente debido a su sentido del olfato súper desarrollado— y le sonríe, dándole la bienvenida, y siendo secundado por las chicas de la mansión. Inosuke asiente como un saludo general, rascándose el abdomen distraídamente. No había recibido ninguna herida en su misión, así que sólo esperaba poder comer algo y ponerse a entrenar para matar el tiempo hasta el siguiente llamado a la acción, que probablemente no tardaría en llegar.

Súbitamente, Nezuko camina decidida hasta plantarse delante de él— y, ciertamente, aún resulta una sorpresa el verla ser capaz de pararse como si nada bajo el sol y sin usar aquel ridículo bambú en la boca. Inosuke alza una ceja pero no alcanza a decir ni una palabra cuando Nezuko lo interrumpe.

—Bienvenido, Inosuke —dice, con una expresión radiante y una sonrisa pintándosele en el rostro.

Y— oh, esa sí que resulta una sorpresa.

Inosuke parpadea un par de veces, registrando lo que acaba de escuchar. Con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Lo embargan una felicidad y orgullo que bien podrían rallar en lo ridículo y que le hacen olvidar por completo su amarga experiencia con su última misión; pues, finalmente, después de tantos intentos fallidos en sus últimas visitas al lugar, Nezuko había sido capaz de pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear o equivocarse. Fácilmente podría comenzar a saltar de la emoción y lanzar gritos de victoria— y eso es exactamente lo que hace, por supuesto; celebra como no había celebrado su victoria contra aquel débil demonio, lleno de fervor tal como si hubiera acabado de vencer a las Doce Lunas por sí mismo. Nezuko pareciera estar festejando a su vez, su sonrisa de dientes filosos resplandeciendo mientras repite alegremente aquel par de palabras tan simples.

Las niñas felicitan a Nezuko, contagiándose rápidamente de su entusiasmo, incluso Aoi que mira el espectáculo que hacen no puede evitar sonreír. Tanjirou no tarda en acercarse a ellos y, como de costumbre, acaricia la cabeza de Nezuko mientras le dice con ese tono de hermano mayor suyo lo orgulloso que está de ver cuánto ha progresado en recuperar el habla.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo está haciendo bien, Gonpachiro! ¡Fui yo quien le estuvo enseñando! —exclama Inosuke, incluso si sólo es una verdad a medias pues únicamente le había interesado enseñarle a decir su nombre.

—Claro, claro. Gracias Inosuke, eres un buen profesor —le dice Tanjirou amablemente e Inosuke sonríe satisfecho debajo de su máscara.

Nezuko, por otra parte, sólo se queda ahí parada mirándolo expectante. Casi pareciera como si estuviese esperando algo de él— una recompensa por su arduo esfuerzo o algo por el estilo. La idea de que ella espere que le dé palmaditas en la cabeza como Tanjirou acababa de hacer cruza su cabeza por unos segundos, provocándole una sensación extraña en la garganta y el estómago que él atribuye a que simplemente está hambriento. Descarta la idea rápidamente, aunque concuerda en que probablemente Nezuko merezca algo de su parte; después de todo tal como para él había sido difícil enseñarle, a ella le había costado todavía más el poder articular correctamente y era obvio que se había esforzado mucho.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras trata de pensar en algo que darle, sus dedos hundiéndose en el grueso pelaje de su máscara, y entonces se le ocurre una idea. Y— bueno, normalmente, en cualquier otra circunstancia Inosuke se mostraría reacio a dejar que cualquier otro tocara su preciada máscara, mucho menos que se la pusieran. Sin embargo está dispuesto a hacer una excepción en este caso y sólo porque Nezuko se había probado digna de usarla por unos minutos.

Se quita la máscara y la deja caer lo más suavemente que puede sobre la cabeza de Nezuko. Ella deja salir un leve sonido de sorpresa y balancea la cabeza de lado a lado para acostumbrarse al peso de la máscara. Inosuke no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante el contraste entre el cuerpo de Nezuko y su kimono rosado contra aquella cabeza de jabalí, y a pesar de que justo ahora no sea capaz de ver su expresión se nota a leguas lo contenta que se ha puesto, ¿y cómo no podría estarlo cuando tiene el privilegio de usar su asombrosa máscara?

Nezuko vuelve a donde estaban las chicas de la mansión y empieza a jugar con ellas a las atrapadas, persiguiéndolas aun con la máscara puesta y los brazos en alto, su cabello y haori revoloteando a sus espaldas. Ambos cazadores de demonios permanecen de pie allí, viéndolas corretear de lado a lado entre risas infantiles bajo el cielo veraniego. Tanjirou observa a su hermana con una sonrisa gentil en sus facciones, feliz de verla divirtiéndose y relajándose tras tantos días difíciles, para después voltear a ver a Inosuke, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear Gonpachiro? —inquiere, poniéndose en guardia.

Tanjirou niega lentamente pero continúa sonriéndole, de una forma que pareciera querer decirle que acaba de notar algo que él no y que le molesta más de la cuenta. Inosuke lanza un gruñido, pero lo deja estar y se adelanta hacia la mansión, esperando poder ir a la cocina y sacar algo de comer, aprovechando que las chicas estaban muy distraídas jugando como para regañarlo por comer antes de hora. Voltea a verlas una última vez, sin embargo, sus ojos posándose en la silueta de Nezuko en movimiento y aquella sensación en su estómago se vuelve más molesta.

Frunce el ceño; realmente debe estar muriéndose de hambre.

X

Nezuko se le acerca justo cuando está a punto de entrar al cuarto que les asignaron en la casa donde decidieron quedarse esa noche. Viene cargando su máscara entre sus brazos, la cual Inosuke había dejado en la habitación a regañadientes pues había tenido que ir a darse un baño— tras ser prácticamente obligado por los dueños del lugar— y prefería evitar mojarla.

La chica le extiende la máscara.

—L-la cena está lista, Inosuke —anuncia.

Inosuke asiente y toma la máscara, sus dedos pasando a rozar los de Nezuko y dándole un escalofrío, que inmediatamente culpa a su agudo sentido del tacto. Le echa una mirada a su vieja y querida máscara, para después pasarse una mano por el pelo aun mojado y chasquear la lengua. Nezuko, que se había quedado de pie ahí, lo mira con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace, Inosuke le tiende la máscara de regreso y Nezuko la recibe con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Ten, te daré el honor de cuidar de mi asombrosa máscara —declara, pensando que de todos modos iba a tener que sacársela para comer y no perdía nada al prestársela nuevamente—. Pero sólo por un rato, ¿entendido? —añade, colocando sus puños en sus caderas en lo que cree que ha de verse como una pose de autoridad.

Nezuko asiente y posa su mirada sobre la máscara, repentinamente pensativa, antes de colocársela con cuidado; encogiendo su cuerpo hasta quedar del tamaño en el que solía estar al ser transportada en aquella caja que ya no necesitaba, para desconcierto de Inosuke que la observa con una ceja alzada y apenas siendo capaz de contener la risa que le provoca ver cómo ahora su máscara le cubre casi todo el cuerpo.

Termina de entender por qué Nezuko había decidido hacerse más pequeña cuando regresan al cuarto y escucha a Zenitsu lanzar un grito cuando la puerta se abre y lo primero que ve entrar es una cabeza de jabalí caminando por sí sola. Inosuke se larga a reír fuertemente ante su reacción, sujetándose el estómago y doblándose hacia adelante. Nezuko se ríe también, quitándose la máscara con cuidado y cargándola hacia una esquina, volviendo a su tamaño original y poniéndose a jugar con la cabeza de jabalí mientras los demás se sientan a comer, una vez que tanto Zenitsu como Inosuke se han tranquilizado. Claro que éste último continua carcajeándose entre dientes por la reacción tan exagerada de Zenitsu, para vergüenza y frustración del rubio, que no deja de quejarse acerca de que sólo había gritado por la sorpresa y que _cómo se le había ocurrido hacer que Nezuko se pusiera esa cosa tan horrible encima de su linda cara._

—De todos modos, creí que no te gustaba separarte de tu máscara —comenta después de un rato—. Cuando vamos a la Mansión de las Mariposas, Aoi-chan siempre tiene que batallar contigo para que le dejes lavarla.

— ¡Eso es porque le quita su aroma! ¡Siempre me la regresa oliendo a flores! ¡Se siente extraño! —replica Inosuke a viva voz y con la boca llena.

—_Ugh_. Sólo tu podrías llevar puesta esa apestosa máscara todo el día —Zenitsu lo mira arrugando la nariz.

— ¡Cierra la boca Monitsu! ¡No hables así de mi asombrosa máscara! —exclama Inosuke ofendido y a punto de lanzarle sus palillos a la cara.

—Yo creo que es muy amable de tu parte prestarle tu máscara a Nezuko, Inosuke —Tanjirou se apresura a intervenir, desviando la atención de ambos—. Parece que le gusta mucho.

Voltean a ver hacia la esquina donde Nezuko se encuentra tendida de espaldas jugando con la máscara de jabalí distraídamente. A pesar de que Tanjirou la había invitado a sentarse con ellos para que no se sintiera dejada de lado, Nezuko había preferido no hacerlo— probablemente no le entusiasmaba la idea de verlos comer mientras que ella misma no podía.

Al verla, Zenitsu no tarda en olvidarse de la discusión previa; sus mejillas poniéndose rojas mientras delira, con una sonrisa de tonto, acerca de lo adorable que se ve Nezuko. Inosuke lanza un bufido y vuelve su atención a su cena, auto declarándose el vencedor de aquella discusión— sin embargo, de todos modos, su mirada termina vagando de tanto en tanto hacia la Kamado; sólo para cerciorarse de que no vaya a estropear su máscara, _por supuesto_.

Al menos eso es lo que inmediatamente supone.

X

Un par de horas más tarde empiezan a prepararse para dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente han de marcharse temprano para continuar con su viaje hasta la localización del demonio que les han encomendado derrotar. Inosuke se dispone a recuperar su máscara, sólo para encontrarse con que Nezuko se había quedado dormida, abrazando la máscara como si se tratase de un peluche.

—Nezuko-chan luce como un ángel cuando duerme —dice Zenitsu apretando su almohada contra su pecho y, probablemente, sin darse cuenta de la ironía en sus palabras.

Tanjirou se lleva un dedo a los labios para indicarle que baje la voz y toma una de las mantas extras para arropar a Nezuko con ella y coloca una almohada bajo su cabeza; sin tener el corazón para cargarla hasta el futón y arriesgarse a despertarla, mucho menos cuando se le veía tan cómoda en esa posición.

—Espero que no te moleste dejársela por esta noche —le comenta a Inosuke, quien desvía la mirada hacia su futón desordenado.

—Como sea —musita, recostándose con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza—. Pero que no se acostumbre, ¡mi máscara no es ninguna almohada! —añade, manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente baja como para no perturbar el sueño de la chica; detalle que hasta a él lo sorprende, acostumbrado a que su propia voz sonase más como un estruendo que otra cosa, sin importar la situación en que se encontrase.

La sonrisa de Tanjirou se ensancha levemente, diciendo algo acerca de cuánto le alegraba ver que se estuviera llevando bien con ella; mientras que Zenitsu sale momentáneamente de su embobamiento sólo para mirarlo con extrañeza. Inosuke los ignora a ambos lo mejor que puede, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir— e intentando ignorar asimismo aquella molestia en su estómago que había vuelto a aparecer, incluso siendo que acababa de comer hace sólo unas horas. Y no entiende porqué pero parece incapaz de olvidar la imagen de Nezuko abrazando su vieja máscara. Le provoca una sensación extraña que sólo es capaz de comparar con aquella que había sentido debido a la forma amable y considerada con la cual lo habían tratado Tanjirou y la anciana de la primera casa con escudo glicina que visitaron. Pero— es distinta, de alguna forma.

No comprende cómo o porqué es distinta— y el hecho de ser incapaz de comprenderlo lo frustra, realmente lo hace.

Llega a la conclusión de que, de alguna forma, ha pescado un virus extraño de las montañas y se ha enfermado. Y como es imposible que un simple resfriado se vuelva un obstáculo para él, decide que se hará cargo del asunto tan pronto como terminen con aquella misión. Tal vez así pueda volver a pensar claramente sin tener la imagen de la chica Kamado distrayéndolo sin razón alguna.

X

En cuanto salió el sol el grupo se despidió de los dueños de casa, reanudando su viaje hasta llegar al pueblo vecino a cumplir su misión y derrotar al demonio que se había asentado allí hace ya casi un mes, atormentando a sus habitantes y provocando desapariciones. Salieron victoriosos del encuentro; pero en el proceso Tanjirou terminó con un brazo roto, Zenitsu perdió el conocimiento tras ser lanzado contra una pared de concreto y golpearse la cabeza e Inosuke recibió una herida en el abdomen debido a las garras del demonio. Afortunadamente para ellos, la gente del lugar quedó inmensamente agradecida por su trabajo y no tardaron en disponerles de ayuda médica y un cuarto privado en el hostal más cercano para que descansaran durante su recuperación.

Inosuke se sume en el suave colchón de su cama mientras observa a sus alrededores, habiéndole sido imposible conciliar el sueño a diferencia de a Tanjirou, que prácticamente se quedó dormido en el mismo instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, y Zenitsu que parecía haber recobrado el sentido sólo para empezar a roncar levemente a los pocos segundos.

Puede ver a Nezuko sentada al lado de la cama de su hermano, su mano enredada en los cabellos rojizos del muchacho a quien observa dormir con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Naturalmente, las heridas superficiales que había recibido durante la batalla habían sanado por si solas, por lo que a diferencia de ellos había salido prácticamente ilesa y sin otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que mejoraran lo suficiente como para irse.

Trata de incorporarse, sin poder soportar el quedarse quieto en aquella cama por tanto tiempo, sin embargo ni siquiera logra sentarse cuando siente un dolor agudo en su herida ya vendada que lo obliga a detenerse. No puede evitar que un quejido se escape de entre sus dientes apretados, alertando a Nezuko, que cruza la distancia entre la cama de Tanjirou y la de él para obligarlo a volver a recostarse, por más que Inosuke trate de resistirse— prácticamente en vano, considerando su herida y la fuerza descomunal de la chica.

— ¡Inosuke está herido! ¡Debe descansar! —Nezuko le regaña suavemente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y luce tan determinada a detenerlo que Inosuke tiene el presentimiento de que podría mandarlo a dormir de un cabezazo si él sigue removiéndose; y ya tuvo suficiente con haberse descuidado lo suficiente para terminar en esas condiciones como para ahora comprobar de primera mano si Nezuko tenía la cabeza tan dura como su hermano. _No gracias_.

—Ya entendí, maldición. ¡Ya puedes soltarme! —replica, siendo liberado inmediatamente.

Inosuke se cruza de brazos, recostándose otra vez bajo la mirada aprobatoria de Nezuko. Se sobresalta cuando la chica empieza a acariciar la parte superior de su máscara, de la misma manera en que había estado haciendo con Tanjirou hace sólo unos momentos atrás. Nezuko le sonríe con los ojos cerrados e Inosuke siente su rostro arder, como si le hubiera dado fiebre— lo cual no es posible pues, sin contar las heridas que recibió en la pelea, el médico que los atendió lo había encontrado en perfecta salud; destruyendo sin saberlo su creencia inicial de que aquellas sensaciones extrañas que lo atacaban de vez en cuando en presencia de la Kamado significaban que estaba empezando a enfermarse. Casi agradece traer su máscara puesta, incluso si no hay nadie además de Nezuko despierto para verlo sonrojarse.

Nezuko retira su mano e Inosuke espera a que vuelva a irse al lado de Tanjirou, sin embargo termina sentándose en el espacio entre ambas camas, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y juntando sus manos sobre su regazo. Inosuke se le queda mirando en un silencio totalmente inusual proviniendo de él, y que Nezuko rompe cuando empieza a tararear una melodía que vagamente le recuerda a aquella canción de cuna que había escuchado a Tanjirou cantarle en voz baja en las noches después de una misión particularmente difícil.

Puede sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta mientras aquella melodía empieza a arrullarlo de a poco, llenando su mente de una especie de nostalgia que no logra comprender del todo, y que viene acompañada de una calma que lo embarga hasta la punta de los dedos y le hace sentir los ojos repentinamente pesados. La imagen de Nezuko velando por el sueño de los tres siendo lo último que ve con claridad antes de caer rendido al cansancio.

X

Por más que no le guste admitirlo, hay un montón de cosas que Inosuke no sabe o entiende; un claro efecto colateral de haber crecido lejos de la civilización y todo lo que aquello implicaba— los modales se le dan terrible y su actitud puede resultar demasiado ruidosa y brusca en los mejores días. La cosa es que Inosuke es el muchacho, más bestia que humano, con la voz demasiado fuerte y las manos demasiado ásperas, que contrastan de forma hasta ridícula con su rostro de ojos grandes de selva tropical. Y le gusta ser así, vivir a su manera, con la adrenalina a flor de piel, luchando y demostrando su fuerza a cualquiera que la cuestione.

Sin embargo.

De repente, le gustaría poder entender alguna de esas cosas. Como aquella sensación cuyo nombre no puede ubicar que Nezuko insiste en hacerle sentir, y que ya ha terminado de darse cuenta de que nada tiene que ver con algún virus estomacal. O que de un momento para el otro empiece a sentirse más irritado de la cuenta cada vez que Zenitsu abre la boca para alabar la belleza de Nezuko o pedirle matrimonio o las dos cosas a la vez. No entiende el sentido de eso, porqué insiste en ponerse en ridículo, no sólo con Nezuko sino con casi cualquier otra chica que conozcan— pero mentiría si dijera que ese es el motivo detrás de su irritación.

La verdad es que el concepto de belleza acerca del que a Zenitsu tanto le gusta parlotear siempre había sido algo desconocido para él, tan abstracto como la civilización misma. Nunca encontró ninguna necesidad de pensar en eso, empero— supone que Nezuko, con su piel lechosa y sus manos pequeñas y suaves y su rostro de aspecto engañosamente delicado; bien podría serlo. Ser tan bonita como Zenitsu y Tanjirou claman cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, por más que siquiera pensar en eso no hace más que empeorar el nudo en su estómago.

Porque Nezuko es la muchacha, más humana que bestia-_demonio_, con una voluntad y humanidad inquebrantables, y un corazón que aún es capaz de albergar tanto amor dentro de sí— amor por su hermano y por todos aquellos que han tratado de ayudarlos durante su viaje—. Con sus ojos brillantes de mirada traslucida, ya no tan perdida o distante como antes la pudo haber considerado, y su cabello de mar nocturno. E incluso si aún batalla para decir oraciones largas y memorizar el nombre de las cosas y personas a su alrededor, es bastante notorio que su mente está más despierta y despejada, más parecida a lo que alguna vez solía ser en el pasado que nunca antes en el tiempo que llevan conociéndose.

Ella los mira— lo mira a él— y ya no ve al fantasma de su familia perdida o a la ilusión de la humanidad a la que desea proteger. Lo ve por quién es y nada más. Le sonríe porque desea hacerlo y nada más. Y si sus ojos se suavizan un poco más cuando lo hace, de una forma distinta a con Zenitsu o cualquier otro (que no fuera Tanjirou, por supuesto), entonces—

Entonces.

X

E Inosuke es una criatura de instinto puro, no acostumbra a pensar más de dos veces antes de actuar y normalmente aquello le funciona bien. Esta vez es diferente, sin embargo, y termina encontrándose atrapado, sin saber qué hacer— consigo mismo, con Nezuko, con todo.

En cualquier situación medianamente similar su instinto le diría que fuera a cazar algún animal enorme para impresionarla y llamar su atención— pero termina descartándolo al darse cuenta de que sería inservible, pues Nezuko ni siquiera se lo podría comer. Le viene a la mente el recuerdo de todas las veces que Zenitsu le ofrecía ramillos de flores improvisados a la chica, mas termina por desechar también aquella opción. No siente que sea su estilo— ¿y qué podrían tener de bueno unas inútiles flores de todos modos? Está totalmente seguro de que él podría encontrar algo mucho mejor.

En eso piensa cuando una idea llega a su mente de forma tan repentina que bien podría haberlo golpeado en la cara de haber estado más distraído.

El otoño se alza ante ellos en su total esplendor, tiñendo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados las hojas de los árboles del claro en el que han decidido reposar. Inosuke busca a Nezuko con la mirada de forma casi ya instintiva y la encuentra recostada de espaldas sobre una pila de hojas secas, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol antes de que éste se pusiera. Su corazón da un vuelco y se muerde el labio para reprimir el impulso de golpearse en el pecho, o la cabeza, o lo que sea que funcionara mejor para el caso. A un par de metros de distancia Zenitsu y Tanjirou encienden una fogata y preparan la comida que las personas del último pueblo al que fueron les regalaron como parte de su muestra de agradecimiento, el Kamado batallando con su brazo aún inútil, pero insistiendo en ser de ayuda.

Inosuke vuelve su atención a uno de los arboles más cercanos y, justo cuando Zenitsu está a punto de gritarle que deje de perder el tiempo y los ayude en algo, empieza escalarlo con mediana facilidad, pensando que iría más rápido de no ser por esas molestas vendas que aún no le dejaban quitarse. Sus compañeros ven su accionar sorprendidos; Tanjirou no tarda en decirle que baje antes de que su herida vuelva a abrirse; mientras que Zenitsu traga saliva, murmurando acerca de lo alto que estaba llegando con una expresión nerviosa, como si fuera él quien estuviera a tal altura; Nezuko, por otro lado, se incorpora hasta sentarse y, aunque parece a punto de gritarle que tenga cuidado, termina por optar a ver qué estaba planeando Inosuke.

Unos minutos más tarde Inosuke baja prácticamente de un salto, plantándose en frente del resto con las manos llenas de bellotas y un aura triunfante. Al ver los árboles otoñales que los rodeaban recordó cómo cuando vivía en las montañas siempre esperaba esa época del año para recolectar aquellos frutos, una costumbre adquirida por aquellos años que pasó junto a la jabalí que lo acogió, y, a pesar de que Nezuko igualmente no podría comerlas, tenía la corazonada de que de todas formas podrían gustarle también. Eso sin mencionar que se había tomado la molestia de escoger las bellotas más grandes y brillantes para presentarle, ¿por qué motivo no irían a gustarle?

— ¿Te arriesgaste a partirte la cabeza sólo por unas cuantas bellotas? —cuestiona Zenitsu con incredulidad, tomando uno de los frutos entre sus dedos.

— ¡No son para ti Monitsu! —Inosuke lo aparta y se coloca en frente de Nezuko, que lo mira con interés, poniéndose de pie. Siente que la boca se le seca de repente, pero traga duro y exclama— Toma, te daré estas bellotas brillantes por, uhm, ¡por haber cuidado tan bien de mi asombrosa máscara! ¡Eso es! —Asiente para sí mismo con vivacidad— ¡A que son geniales! ¿Eh? —añade, con cierta torpeza de la que no se enorgullece.

La expresión de Nezuko muta a una de sorpresa y contempla las bellotas con curiosidad, como si al verlas fijo pudiese leerle la mente o su motivo detrás de tan súbito regalo. Termina por esbozar una sonrisa, sus ojos refulgiendo con cierta calidez más humana que otra cosa y sus mejillas pálidas adquiriendo cierto color que Inosuke atribuye al largo rato que había pasado recostada debajo del sol. Casi termina dejando caer las bellotas cuando Nezuko le pasa un brazo por el cuello en un abrazo a medias y con su mano libre vuelve a acariciar su máscara, dándole un par de suaves palmadas, para después posar su mano sobre el área de su mejilla.

—Gracias, Inosuke —musita dulcemente.

Y si antes no tenía fiebre Inosuke está convencido de que ahora debe de estar ardiendo, que el rubor debe de llegarle hasta el cuello y que ni su máscara sería capaz de disimularlo.

Busca las palabras para contestarle, alguna respuesta genial que no delate el efecto que tal pequeña acción de su parte ha tenido sobre él, pero no encuentra nada. Casi agradece cuando Zenitsu comienza a dramatizar acerca de lo injusto de la situación y de como él también quería que Nezuko-chan lo llamara por su nombre y lo abrazara, distrayéndolo —aunque fuera un poco— de la cercanía de Nezuko y de su mano en su rostro y del impulso tonto que siente por poner su mano sobre la suya.

Finalmente Nezuko lo deja ir, extendiendo las manos para recibir su regalo y tomando cuantas bellotas cupieran en sus palmas abiertas. Tanjirou le da una leve palmada a Zenitsu en la espalda a modo de consuelo y se acerca a su hermana, enviándole una sonrisa sospechosa a Inosuke que lo hace querer protestar— sobre algo, cualquier cosa. Más se contenta, por ahora, con maldecir el agudo olfato de Tanjirou entre dientes, pensando para sus adentros que probablemente iba a tener que tener una conversación con él dentro de poco. Prefiere no pensar a futuro, sin embargo, mientras ve a ambos hermanos arrodillarse sobre el césped lleno de hojas e inspeccionar las bellotas como si se tratasen de piedras preciosas, provocando que una sonrisa se abra paso en su semblante al ver lo mucho que a Nezuko le había gustado su obsequio.

Y sigue sin entender del todo la magnitud de aquel sentimiento, pero decide que definitivamente no puede ser algo malo. No cuando lo hace sentir tan bien por dentro cuando sus ojos se topan con los de Nezuko y ella le sonríe abiertamente. No cuando él le devuelve la sonrisa incluso si ella no podrá verlo, su corazón latiendo con vigor tal como si estuviera en medio de una pelea emocionante. No cuando cosas tan nimias como pensar en ir a explorar cuevas con ella y llevarla de la mano como había visto hacer a tantas personas en los pueblos y ciudades a los que iban lo hace sentir tan inexplicablemente feliz.

No puede ser algo malo y eso se vuelve suficiente para él. Le basta. Incluso si eso le suena como la mayor cursilada que haya pensado, encuentra que no podría ser de otro modo.

(oh, amor

juvenil, salvaje).

Tan condenadamente cursi.


End file.
